


Journey to Nowhere

by ArdentLake



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Depression, Horror, Link is missing, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, Ponytail!Rhett, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentLake/pseuds/ArdentLake
Summary: After graduating from college, Rhett decides to wander with no destination in mind. What else could he do when Link is missing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rhett and Link fanfic! Hopefully, it's not too abysmal.

Rhett had another drink of his bottle of beer, looking around the dark interior of a bar. He didn't really care about the bar or what kind of beer he'd been drinking, long as it could make him forget. Make him forget his best friend Link and how he'd been missing. Trying to stay focused on the beer, Rhett wanted to forget all the things he should have told Link. Link with his dark hair and sky blue eyes, a truly intriguing combination. Those blue eyes had ensnared his soul from day one, even in his boyish innocence.

Rhett quickly drained the rest of the bottle and slunk out of the bar. He glanced back at the building and took his cheap camera out. The cheap camera made a fairly sharp click and he was finished commemorating another stop on his journey to nowhere at all.

"O'Donnell's Pub, huh?" Rhett mumbled to himself as he turned away to walk down the fairly crowded sidewalk. He briefly wondered about the amount of people in town. That led him to question what town he was in as he found he couldn't quite remember. He reminded himself to keep an eye out to his surroundings for the answer.

Rhett's attention wandered to his folks back at home. He knew they disapproved of him not finding a job right out of college. They disapproved of his jumping in a car on a journey with no destination. They just didn't get it! He felt empty inside without Link, his lopsided smile, and those sparkling blue eyes. He felt utterly lost. That was why he was going from one town or city to another, in search of a way to fill the hole Link had left. Rhett wasn't entirely sure he could fill that hole and that maybe, this was a futile exercise. He doesn't want to admit he may not be able to go on without Link.

Rhett let out a big sigh and glanced around. His feet had automatically carried him to a train station while he had been thinking. It was mainly cream with dark green trim, sporting several benches on the platform. He realized it would probably have the name of the town so he walked over to the train station to figure out the name.

"Dang it, I completely forgot this is Southern Pines," whispered Rhett. He wasn't 100% sure he had ever been here, despite it being about an hour away from Buies Creek. It didn't seem to likely, however. The town didn't really look familiar. Besides, Lillington and Fuquay were a lot closer with a lot more to do. He decided to take a shot of the train station so he pulled out his disposable camera but hesitated. There were quite a few people sitting on the benches on the platform and he didn't really want anyone in his photos. Rhett couldn't explain why but it just irritated him.

Some of the people on the benches started to get nervous at the sight of a really tall man with a stormy look on his face, just standing around. They also saw how he was kinda scruffy looking, with a beard and a ponytail. It brought to mind a certain homeless man that lived nearby that always rode around on his bicycle. Most of them heartily disapproved of what seemed like yet another homeless person tainting their precious town.

Rhett saw quite a few of the people clearing out with disparaging looks thrown his way. He didn't really care what they saw. He had stopped caring a long while ago about how he looked and what his hair did. He waved at them all with a smirk on his face.

He finally got to snap a picture of the train station. He figured it was a pleasant enough looking building and would look nice in his journey to nowhere scrapbook. If he could make it all the way through. He wasn't sure if he could. Grimacing at his thoughts, Rhett continued across the street. He didn't think anyone back at home had any clue of his darkest thoughts. Frankly, it was probably better they didn't know. No one needed to know his depressing thoughts or that he was in love with Link.

Rhett bunches his hands into fists as his thoughts strayed to how Link had been missing a year, his case gone cold. He didn't notice how people were giving him a wide berth, scared of the tall man walking along. They saw his eyes and how they were reminiscent of the eerie green the atmosphere turns during a severe storm.

It was still quite warm and sticky out, very typical of North Carolina weather, when Rhett stopped at another intersection. He watched the cars go by, trying to decided which way he was going to continue. He didn't want to wonder too much longer, as it was getting pretty dark. He glanced to his left and frowned. He couldn't shake the feeling that had suddenly appeared in his gut. It felt like it was telling him to turn left onto Bennett Street with a pointed insistence. Rhett felt like something was calling to him and he couldn't help but obey.

Away he went, walking with a purpose. He hadn't felt much of anything since Link went missing so he embraced his sudden surety. With long strides, he was moving quickly past the different shops not really paying attention to what they were. All that mattered was this feeling and he chased it with almost excitement. He started jogging, crackling energy filling him up. He stopped noticing traffic and ignored the honks as he charged past. He wasn't sure where he was going or why but the feeling kept pushing him forward. Rhett rushed down several blocks until he was out of breath. He came to a stop and placed his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

He hadn't run like that in a long time and it showed. He flopped down right there on the grass and pine straw, suddenly feeling exhausted. Leaning his head back, Rhett slowly calmed his breathing down. He was exhausted but he felt better than he had in a year. Maybe he should run more often. Then he opened his eyes and took in the sight of a white, run-down house. It confused and intrigued him. Why was an abandoned house like this sitting around in what seemed like a fairly nice town. It didn't make sense and Rhett decided he was going to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has found an eerie abandoned home and decides to investigate, feeling like he has nothing to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated, so check them folks! Really seriously check them before you move on! 
> 
> Also, this is completely un-betaed! You have been warned.

The sun had set on the town of Southern Pines. It was still warm and humid, crickets chirping quietly off in the distance. Rhett heaved himself to his feet and brushed himself off. He took in the growth of the plants all around the seemingly abandoned home, full of bamboo, kudzu, and wisteria. He had heard some places in North Carolina had bamboo but had never actually seen it for himself. He hurried across the two-lane street to take a closer look. Admiring the bamboo from up close, he touches one gently. Rhett knew it was supposed to be an invasive plant but the towering grass made him smile despite that.

Turning his attention to the old house, he squared his shoulders. All of the horrible negative emptiness had fled, leaving behind a shining, golden certainty that he was meant to be here. Rhett felt wonderful and almost weightless as he carefully walked up the creaking steps. Nothing and no one could stop him as he stood there, taking in the utter silence of the house. It seemed a complete shame to him that what was once a cute little house lay in such disrepair. He wondered to himself who owned the home and how much it would be to buy it up. 

Rhett imagined himself buying and coaxing life back into the house. His long fingers stroked the wood as he imagined clearing the area of all its' encroaching greenery, saving it from the inevitable. He pictured himself painting the house, fixing loose boards and busted windows. A soft, deep sigh flowed from his mouth as he thought of moving into his re-done sweet little home. His smile fell a little when he wondered what Link would have thought. His beautiful, sweet, and funny Link. Rhett closed his eyes and pushed the thought of Link away, not wanting to ruin his newfound joy.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. He resolved to find out in the morning to find out how much it would cost to buy. He knew it would probably cost more than he had but that was ok. He would cut his hair and find a good job. To him, it didn't seem like anyone was jumping at the chance to buy this house. It would give him plenty of time to save his money. He figured it wouldn't cost an obscene amount of money and he'd be able to start out as a Civil Engineer with a fairly decent salary. Rhett started to make possible budgets in his head all framed around imaginary, unsure numbers.

The uncertainty didn't faze him, however. He had found what he needed to keep himself alive. Rhett didn't know how likely it was he could find someone to date around here but it wasn't impossible. He decided to step further onto the porch, going right up to one of the unbroken windows. He started to feel exhausted and knew he should probably start heading to his car, parked outside O'Donnell's. He decided, however on one more thing. He gently stroked his hand down the glass, clearing the dirt and pollen away to try and take a quick peek inside before leaving. He figured it was no harm done. Until he saw the wide eyes staring back at him. Shouting, Rhett stumbles back and falls on his bottom with a loud slam. His eyes were locked on the strange pair of eyes on the other side of the window, not able to look away. His heart racing in his chest, breaths gasping in and out with the sudden fright, he lunges to his feet. He throws his hands up in front of him and starts backing away slowly.

"I didn't realize anyone lived here! I'm just going to leave, ok? Don't call the police on me!" Rhett blathers, still unable to rip his eyes away. Before he can reach the steps, the front door slips open. He stops, feeling strangely drawn to the open door. He should leave. That is what his heart, panicked breathing, and dry mouth tell him but he starts drifting towards the wide open door despite what his body tells him. Rhett feels like a moth to the flame as he steps over the threshold. He turns to the side, coming face to face with something that should send him running out of the house and straight to his car. 

But he can't. He can't move. This creature kept staring at him with absurdly wide eyes and he couldn't figure out why they were so big. It moved forward, tattered clothing hanging limply from its' body. Rhett could see the grey, mottled appearance of its' skin up close now. The way the skin stretched over the bone way too tightly. The way the eyelids were missing. The realization that the creature's eyelids were missing snapped him out of the trance he was in and he went to run away but a hand clenched tightly on his arm.

"Oh, are we going somewhere Rhett?" said the creature silkily. Rhett jerked his head around to look at it with shock, mouth gaping open. The creature tittered to itself, seeming to take pleasure in Rhett's shock and whispered, "I know you Rhett. Even if you do look a little different. Goodness, I love what you did with your hair." Still gripping Rhett's arm tightly, the creature lifts a hand to stroke his ponytail. Rhett can't breathe as the thing touches him. He can't understand what this thing was saying. How could it know him? He had never seen it in his life!

"L-let go of me! I don't know what you want with me!" Rhett screams in the creature's disfigured face. It smiles, showing off sharp canines. It tightens its' grip on Rhett's arm, the sound of grinding bone filling the air.

"Come now, Rhett. I know you know me. Dig really deep for it and you'll find it!" murmured the creature. It yanked Rhett down towards it, perfectly face to face. Just inches away. Then, Rhett realizes what it has been saying. He does know who this is and all of the sudden, warmth runs down his leg. The creature lunges in and sinks its' sharp canines into Rhett's throat. He struggles,some blood splattering on the floor, mouthing something over and over. Rhett can't speak as the creature feeds on his blood, his life slowly slipping away from him. Vision going black around the edges, he stares at the creature's face. At the creature's lidless, crystalline blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been my first foray into the RandL fandom! I'm sorry for any trauma I have brought!

**Author's Note:**

> Southern Pines is a real town that is actually about an hour from Buies Creek! I hope y'all enjoyed this!
> 
> I know I did not include a picture for the abandoned house but I could not find any pictures without the absurd amount of overgrowth in front of it! Back in 2000, when this fic is set, it was completely visible from the road.


End file.
